The art of negotiation
by Cigamina
Summary: The art of negotiation is one of the most important qualities in the life of a young mafia boss - be it strangers or members of the own family, one always has someone to bargain with. Sawada Tsunayoshi and Dino Cavallone are living proof.
1. Chapter 1

The art of negotiation

Part: 1/?

Disclaimer: Not mine, no money-making… and here I could earn so much money with the yummy boys by turning all my fantasies into yaoi-anime~ *_* wouldn't that be awesome?

Dedications: For dear ~Naru~ 333 … again. Because it's all her fault… |DDDD

Notes: Set somewhere in the future~

Songs I listened to when writing the story: 

Combichrist – The Kill V2

Lady Gaga – Alejandro

Timbaland – Morning after Dark

The rough wind of late October shook the treetops of the rather high-grown Katsura-trees, making the brightly coloured leafs dance in its grasp. Some were ripped from their branches und were twirling through the cold air, touching ground eventually. The small dead limbs of the trees were breaking the rays of the weakened sun, throwing shadows onto the walls of the vast, mostly isolated building which was set in the middle of a small patch of green in the middle of the town. The shadows were dancing through the glass of the windows, flickering over the mahogany desk that was completely charged with documents and folders – playing with the unruly brown hair of the young man sitting at the wooden desk, his head resting on the opened folder that he had been reading in before deciding to take a break. The mostly soft brown eyes were closed and he was breathing evenly, the restless sunlight caressing his juvenescent features. It was all so very peaceful – but he was far from giving in to his tiredness and letting sleep pull him into its gentle arms.

Sighing softly Tsuna raised his arms and head, crossing his limbs over the opened folder before turning his head and resting it heavily onto them. Now facing his spacious office instead of the window he slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times, waiting for his perceiving to normalize in means of colour contrast and clarity. His eyes were wandering around, taking in the white walls that were stud with dark wood at the lower third that was the same as the wooden floor. The shelves and cabinets whose glass doors were mostly lit by soft light from their insides were covering the most part of the walls, stuffed with books and folders they all were. It was all neat and tidy though, alphabetically in order and filed. He knew that it was Gokudera-kun who did all that… Tsuna himself would never have the nerve to do so, his comprehension for stringent systems only went so far and he would already be overstrained with the putting documents in a decent order. His silver-haired friend however had a feeling for things like that and according to him it was one of his dearest duties to look after the structure of Tsunas files and everything that came with it.

A warm smile was tugging on his lips and his eyes focused onto the flames that were crackling softly in the mahogany fireplace, separated of the room by a strong glass cover. Everything in his office fit into each other rather well… which was Gokudera-kun's work as well. He had been assigned with the reconstruction of the building that Tsuna had chosen to become their main-quarters and, backed up by a squad of interior decorators, had given the ancient walls a completely new design. Tsuna liked the way it had turned out… he had even gotten used to the golden Vongola crest that was decorating the ceiling of his office and which he had deemed suppressing and overly pretentious. He had come to terms with it – as well as with the post that had been assigned to him. Rather reluctant and hesitant he had accepted the task, had stopped fighting against becoming what he was now – the tenth successor of the Vongola-family, Vongola Decimo.

He had been living in denial for a long time, just completely unable to believe it was actually happening and intent on just shutting it all out. What Reborn told him and wanted him to do had seemed frightening and creepy – the boss of a mob-family… good gracious, even in his worst nightmares nothing like that had ever occurred. Being a downright coward who ran away from each and every argument and possible confrontation and rather ducked his head instead of standing tall and fighting had considered the possibility to become Vongola Decimo more a punishment than an actual privilege.

When time passed and he went through so many crazy, dangerous and sometimes even hair brained adventures with his ‚family' that was steadily growing stronger in number and capability he came to understand that being the head of an influential mafia-family was not a matter of dealing with weapons, drugs and whatever one could associate with the word 'Don' – oh no. It was much more difficult and dangerous than just that – it was all about preserving and protecting the people that he held dear. It was about harmonious coexistence with all the other families and solving problems and friction diplomatically as far as that was possible. It was about maintaining his people's trust and keeping them united under his protecting hands as well as he could. He didn't perceive the Vongola as a mob-organization but a constructive force that were to protect instead of destroy, a Vigilante, just as Vongola Primo had back then. To constantly walk the thin and fragile line between the need for harmony and self-righteousness was nearly impossible and brooding over that did cost him some night's sleep. Was he doing the right thing? Had his decision been the best one? Had there been something that he failed to take into consideration when he signed the document? Was his control over the current situation slipping from his hands and he would be standing in innocent people's blood up to his knees the next morning…?

He was neither saint nor savior – his hands were stained with blood of countless people and the thought alone that some of those people could have been innocent was turning his stomach right over. Deciding over people's lives and deaths he was playing god... and following that stream of thought he sometimes was very close to breaking down and running away from the pressure and responsibility that had been put onto his shoulders. Sometimes it just got too much to bear...

But then he was thinking about those he was protecting, those who needed and supported him, kept his mind stable and sometimes, more or less politely, contradicted him. Usually that was enough to chase his dark thoughts away and thinking about them all a smile was curving his lips again. His guardians and all the other people that were part of his inner circle. Each and every one of them was precious and important to him in their very own way... also the ones that weren't counting themselves among his family.

Thinking about the two of his guardians who were intent on keeping a clearly drawn line between themselves and the Vongola made him sigh. One of them was Hibari Kyouya... the ex prefect of Namimori-middle-school' disciplinary committee, the school they more or less had been going to, avenger of those rules unruly pupils had broken (keeping in mind that Hibari-san always interpreted rules in his very own way...) The raven-haired man had always been... very particular. Apart from his loyalty to *his* school and the equally named part of the town Hibari Kyouya had never been kind to anyone. Reborn excluded, Hibari-san had always shown a certain respect for the Arcobaleno because he had proven strong. He hated crowding and noise and avoided other people in general, the only thing he tolerated in his presence was the little yellow bird he was keeping (apart from other little animals like his hedgehog) - and the people he deemed worthy to fight. Which usually resulted in a fierce battle right away... Hibari Kyouya didn't socialize... at not with anyone belonging to the family. He apparently kept one of his men of the disciplinary committee nearby but Tsuna thought Kusakabe-san to more a lackey than a friend to the older man - and then there was Dino Cavallone. The tenth of the Cavallone family, strong and influential both in number and strength, which was keeping a friendly relation to the Vongola family. Reborn having taught Dino as well as Tsuna in becoming a suitable successor for their family may be a reason for that, the little man had brought the two of them together (most likely with the intention getting them well acquainted, Reborn *never* did anything without a reason...) und they had hit it off immediately. Dino often referred to Tsuna as his little brother... the tall blond had taken over the task of becoming a tutor and companion to Hibari Kyouya several times in the past (and future to be precise) - very much to Hibari-san's dismay who wouldn't accept any kind of cooperation with anyone in general as long as he didn't think it could be worth it. But somehow Dino had always succeeded in making the gruff, introverted prefect of the disciplinary committee do exactly what he wanted from him (and that usually corresponded to 100 percent with what Hibari-san did): fight Dino long, hard, undeterred and as long as it took for the measures they were taking to have some kind of effect.

Tsuna appreciated Dino in more than one way... he was successful, strong, was enjoying the complete trust of his men and still didn't seem like a mafia-boss at all. He COULD be that way as Tsuna had already experienced, but as they were usually meeting in private he had always considered Dino to be a person easy to get along with and whose company he was enjoying. Sometimes, when his men weren't around, Dino was clumsy and a downright klutz to such an extent that nobody would believe him to be Cavallone Decimo... but that was just so like Dino.  
>As far as Tsuna was informed even Dino, despite being Hibari Kyouya's mentor, hadn't been able to get through to the raven-haired man... but then he didn't have that much insight into their relationship, none of them talked to him about it and Tsuna didn't want to intrude anyone's personal life by asking as it was none of his business. The only thing important to him was that Hibari Kyouya was his cloud-guardian... and that he, despite never really accepting his role, did what he had to do when he was needed. Tsuna could always rely on the older man even though he seemed to despise them all with a passion. He was just the typical aloof floating cloud...<p>

And on the other hand there was Rokudo Mukuro... and if he had some things to tell about Hibari Kyouya there was even more to be said about the unusual illusionist.

They had known each other for quite a while now, his family and Rokudo Mukuro... their first meeting far from being cordial and joyous. The illusionist had challenged and eventually fought them with the only goal to take over Tsuna's body because he had deemed him strong, influential and therefore interesting - he had tortured Tsuna's friends, had dragged people who had nothing to do with the whole thing at all into it - and had been defeated in the end. Being helped by Reborn and his chameleon Leon Tsuna had succeeded in stopping the blue-haired teenager and forcing him to his knees. What he hadn't expected and actually never wanted happened right after their battle had been decided: Rokudo Mukuro had been dragged off by the Vendicicare, the guards of a highly secured prison in Italy. He had actually escaped their maximum security prison a few months ago and they were intent on putting him right back there. The past of the teenager with the hair-cut one had to become used to had been rather turbulent as far as Tsuna had understood. Apparently Mukuro among others, including his later companions Chikusa and Ken, had been genetically experimented with by a mafia-family - which he had utterly destroyed once he had gained control of his powers, fleeing from the laboratory and taking Ken and Chikusa with him. He hated the mafia all together and had made it his goal to destroy it as a whole - and taking over Vongola Decimos body had been approved useful to his plan.

Tsuna's eyes turned a little sad when thinking of it all. He understood Mukuro and his way of thinking on the one hand... in some ways they were rather alike: he protected those who were important to him with all he could. He had let the Vendicicare capture him after the trio had successfully escaped their prison to ensure that Ken and Chikusa would not be persecuted and could live on safely - and had paid a very high price for that. Their patience finally at its ends the Vendicicare had put the illusionist into a basin filled with water, forcefully sealed his powers and drugged him so heavily that Mukuro had been reduced to a motionless puppet. Completely isolated from light and sound the blue-haired teenager had been held captive in the basement of the prison - up to the present.  
>Tsuna couldn't even start to imagine the terror that his current situation was causing this creature of the mist whose nature it was to be unbound and flexible. With agreeing to become Tsuna's mist-guardian Mukuro had earned a little more freedom but still was heavily secured and guarded and a shadow of his self. The drugs that had completely been fogging his mind had been eased a bit and he could communicate with others via his media, he could appear in people's dreams - but it was only for a short period of time and cost him such an amount of energy that he had to economize.<p>

Mukuro's state was completely unbearable in Tsuna's eyes... Mukuro had saved them more than once, had proven that they could rely on him. He still denied being part of anything associated with the mafia, but just like Hibari Kyouya he fulfilled his tasks when he was needed. His closest medium substituted him as the Vongola mist-guardian in his absence and through her he was able to communicate with them and help if he was needed. Chrome Dokuro was doing a fairly good job but would never reach Mukuro's powers. Tsuna had seen free and adult Mukuro in action on their trip to the future a few years ago and that had really been impressive... he was quite fortunate having the blue-haired man even though dealing with him could be a little... tricky.  
>Tsuna has been trying to get Mukuro out of his prison for a while now, he was negotiating with the Vendicicare. Being Vongola Decimo didn't enable him to interfere at the policies of the prison but he did have some kind of state, his wishes and attempts of negotiation were at least not plainly ignored. By choosing Mukuro as his mist-guardian he had made sure that the illusionist wouldn't be given the death penalty (it had been considered before, he did know) but they didn't like the idea of letting Mukuro go at all. Tsuna was working on it, with increased instancy. He didn't want to leave Mukuro there... he wouldn't die, wouldn't surrender, he had seen that in the future, but he knew that his situation was getting to him, more than he would ever let anyone know. He had been there for 5 years now and in Tsuna's eyes that was enough for lifetime.<p>

He sighed again und shook his head a little, straightened his shoulders und stretched on his leather seat, hearing some of the bones click comfortingly back into their place. He had a lot of work to do... reading statements, checking accounts, signing contracts... things he didn't want to burden Gokudera-kun with. His right-hand man was having his own share even without Tsuna's lacking motivation... back to work, that was. He wanted to quit his office before eleven o'clock tonight - which would be the first time this week. And it was Thursday already...

He leaned back in his seat and grabbed the opened folder he had been reading in before losing himself in his thoughts, continued studying the rather boring contents. He was really lacking motivation but knowing everyone here was doing their best he didn't want to stay behind - and that was enough to keep him going.


	2. Chapter 2

The art of negotiation

Part: 2/?

Disclaimer: Not mine, no money-making… and here I could earn so much money with the yummy boys by turning all my fantasies into yaoi-anime~ *_* wouldn't that be awesome?

Dedications: For dear ~Naru~ *_* … again. Because it's all her fault… |DDDD

Notes: Set somewhere in the future~

There's going to be much more action in this one~ hope you guys like it! XDDD

Songs I listened to when writing the story: 

Combichrist – The Kill V2

Lady Gaga – Alejandro

Timbaland – Morning after Dark

* * *

><p>„Have a nice evening and enjoy your stay in Japan, Cavallone-san."<p>

He smiled and put the golden credit-card he had used to pay for his meal back into his black leathery wallet. The friendly waitress bowed politely to him and offered him his coat when he got up, pushing his chair back in the movement. He took it from her hands and slid into the brown, heavy fabric, putting his wallet into one of the inner pockets of the coat. He smiled at the young waitress one last time und raised his hand in a gesture of thanking her for the kind service before turning around and leaving the restaurant. He was rather satisfied, the food had been good and he felt a lot better now that he had eaten something proper. The food on the plane had been an the rather disgusting side…

Outside in the street he diligently closed the buttons of his coat and pulled its collar up, it was quite cold here. Granted, it was late October, but he could have sworn that it wasn't that cold back home in Italy. The climate just was very different as they had their headquarters on Mediterranean Sicily.

He started walking down the street, his destination was the hotel he was staying in as he was getting rather tired. They had arrived in Japan this afternoon and the journey had been exhausting as always – but at least he wasn't suffering from jetlag this time. He had gone out on his own because Romario had preferred staying at the hotel – as HE was suffering from severe jetlag. His advisor was travelling with him to keep him company on the one hand and to support him in some meetings they were to attend on the other. They were mostly here for business – although Dino had chosen to come over a little earlier than he actually had to because there were some other things he wanted to do. But apparently that wasn't really working the way he had imagined…

Dino rounded the corner at the small café where he liked to have his coffee in the mornings, knowing the way back to the hotel by heart. Not even HE could get lost here… they were staying at the same hotel every time they came to Japan, they were always given the same rooms and they were mostly eating at the same places. Dino was a man of habits and liked to know what was expecting him – maybe it was an Italian thing, this liking of domesticity and appreciation of repetition and people who already recognized and greeted him when he entered a hotel or a restaurant.

He had just taken a couple of steps before his feet came to a halt, his eyes having noticed something that he really hadn't expected – at all. Over there, his back leaning against the stone brick wall of another café, was Hibari Kyouya. He was clad in a black trench coat and a scarf; obviously HE had been conscious of the cold that had to be faced at night. The raven-black hair was put into his typical tidy unruliness that was so much different from the longer hair he used to have when he was still younger. His whole appearance had changed since they had met for the first time, but that was normal as it had been years ago. He was aged 21 by now and looked rather mature to Dino's eyes.

The young man was facing him and the silver-blue eyes were staring at him, he had crossed his arms in front of his chest.

As Hibari Kyouya didn't move Dino did, proceeding in a little bee-line over to where the black-haired man was standing.

"Ne, Kyouya… you did show up eventually."

He had let the other man know that he would be coming to Japan for a few days and had told him rather detailed what he would be doing tonight in the text he had written to Kyouyas mobile. He had hoped the other would show up at some point but hadn't really expected him to keep him company at dinner, he hadn't even asked for a second set of plates and cutlery. But he had to admit he was glad to see him – it had been almost four months since their last meeting.

The younger man followed each of his movements with his gaze and stared at him levelly, sharp silver-blue eyes were narrowing a little at Dino's words. When Dino reached him he pushed himself away from the wall and fell into step next to his mentor, looking straight ahead.

"I was busy."

Dino chuckled upon hearing that and put his hand into the pockets of his coat, turning his head to look at the other man.

"I'd never doubt that – I suppose Business Administration is still consuming a huge amount of time?"

After finishing school a few years ago Kyouya had applied to university and got, of course, accepted with Business Administration as his major. As far as Dino knew it was going really well, Kyouya received top-grades only and would finish his studies next year. He hadn't really asked about what he was going to do later but somehow he couldn't see Kyouya working FOR somebody… he had never been good in surrendering to anyone, regardless in what way he was supposed to. He lived by his very own rules and did as he pleased, didn't hesitate to make VERY clear whenever something displeased him. While having a fairly wealthy background Dino didn't see the younger man depending on that for any longer than he absolutely had to. This left starting some kind or business of his own as one of very few possible things to do for Hibari Kyouya – and therefore it was convenient that he already studied the basics he would need in that case. Dino didn't know for sure as Hibari Kyouya wasn't quite the talkative type but he guessed that it was something like that which had gotten Kyouya to decide on his major.

The raven-haired man nodded, still not looking Dino's way. He wasn't worried about it, Kyouya always was rather cold and rigid when they didn't meet for the purpose of fighting and training. When sparring he was completely different…

"How was your flight?"

He looked up in surprise and smiled, not being able to suppress the thought that Kyouya seemed in a rather good mood – usually he kept the talking at an extreme minimum let alone keeping a conversation going. He was more a man of action than of words…

"Long but without complications. Romario is suffering from jetlag however… I was spared this time."

He did have it bad on their last journey here but he had been overworked back then and not being able to sleep much and that's what increased the effects the time-shift always had on mind and body.

The Cloud-Guardian nodded again and if Dino wasn't seeing things a small smile was tugging on the black-haired man's lips. Trying to prevent his smile to spread into a grin he entered the lobby of the hotel they were staying in through the revolving door and crossed the brightly lit hall. Having checked at the reception for possible mail and notes he retrieved his keys and returned to Kyouya who had waited over by the elevators. The black-haired man knew where he was usually staying; it wasn't his first time to be here.

They got into the elevator and Dino pressed the 5th floor's button, causing the doors to slide shut. Dino looked at Kyouya from the corner of his eyes, watching him lean against the mirrored wall of the little cabin and cross his arms in front of his chest. Forcing back a smile he couldn't help but think that they were contradicted just about every cliché…

With a soft 'bing' the elevator came to a halt and the doors slid open, allowing the two passengers to get out. They walked down the corridor, passing a few doors before reaching their destination: room 589, the suite Dino always stayed in when being here in Japan. He pulled out the keys and opened the door, entered his room while flicking on the lights. He held the door open for Kyouya who rushed past him with a scowl on his face which made him smile. He had just succeeded in shutting the door and turning around when the younger slammed into him, forcing him back up against the door and silencing his little yelp of surprise with his lips. The younger man's strong hands were flying down his front to undo the buttons of his coat while he was hungrily devouring Dino's mouth, silver-blue eyes gleaming fiercely behind his black bangs. Dino grinned against the others lips and kissed back with equal passion, trying as much as Kyouya to win the battle over dominance. His hands were busily opening Kyouya's trench coat and pulling off his scarf, pushing the heavy fabric off the black-haired man's shoulders. Dino pushed himself away from the door and forced Kyouya to take a few steps backwards until the other man's back collided with the wall of the corridor that lead to the suite's living room. Ignoring the younger man's growl he pushed one of his own between Kyouyas thighs, threading his hand into the silky hair und using it to pull the other's head back to give him better access. His actions earned him another low growl and rather sharp teeth bit his lip, silver-blue eyes narrowed as Kyouya shook off his grip and pushed him away. He followed swiftly and this time he forced Dino to move backwards a little, sealing his mouth in another searing kiss. They continued down the corridor, never really breaking their contact but always trying to solve their problem of differing comprehension of their roles.

Having Hibari Kyouya as his lover… was not an easy thing. The black-haired man had his temper and some attitudes that Dino had never experienced with anyone before. And he did already have some partners… but Hibari Kyouya was just completely different. He was doing everything with a passion and fierceness that sometimes made Dino's head spin - and it was a rush every time… Kyouyas refusal to surrender to him challenged him each time as he wasn't one to bottom. He had once which had been the first and last time at the same time – and he wasn't making an exception for the Vongola's cloud-guardian.

They somehow reached his bedroom eventually, leaving a trail of clothing on the floor but neither of them cared as they were completely concentrated onto each other. He opened Kyouyas pants and pulled down the zipper before shoving the other's body backwards with quite a little force, making him fall back first onto the mattress. He grinned and didn't lose any time to join him, straddling Kyouyas thighs and despite the snarl he was receiving from his lover he leaned over him to capture his mouth in another passionate kiss. He got his lip bitten again and Kyouya all but hissed at him for his audacity, but he only smiled and went for the black-haired man's neck instead. His hands were roaming over Kyouya's naked chest, making the younger man suck in his breath when he played with his nipples, sharp lips were grazing the shell of Dino's ear when he nipped on his throat. Kyouya put his hands flat onto Dino's chest but instead of pushing him away as he may have intended he choked out a moan when he grinded his hips into the shorter man, making him bury one of his hands in Dino's hair. He smiled and repeated the movement, making his partner arch into him as his free hand clawed at Dino's shoulder.

Sometimes he wondered if Kyouya thought that this was a special kind of fighting, too… he certainly made it seem like one and Dino wasn't one to argue, enjoying their little games way too much. And he knew ways to make Kyouya forget that this was indeed not battlefield but a _bed_ in which you could do much more pleasurable things than trying to 'bite each other to death' as Kyouya always so eloquently put it. There always was a point when the black-haired man stopped actively fighting him – the moment he lost his composure and his will to dominate surrendered to the need of completion. And that's what Dino always was aiming for. Had to if he wanted to keep all his body parts…

Sinking his teeth into the skin at the base of Kyouya's column he received a sound combining a hiss with a low moan and the hand in his hair was yanking him away, the other's body tensing up with the intention of reversing their position yet again – which he immediately put a stop to when shoving a hand down the other's pants, touching his already hard flesh. Kyouya's hips thrust upwards and Dino grinned when the hand clenched in his hair, rather pulling him closer than trying to pry him off. Even Hibari Kyouya was a slave to his body's needs… Dino noticed that he could control himself a little better each time they met but he had the advantage of being the much more experienced one.

The younger man rolled his head against the mattress as Dino stroked him and his hands flew down, busily opening Dino's pants and shoving them down his hips. So eager… he assisted the black-haired man and shook off his pants, freeing Kyouya from his own clothing in the process. Both of them moaned when their now completely naked bodies were sliding against each other, Kyouya arching up to rub against Dino. He raised his head and was pleased to see the dark mark he had left on Kyouya's body before looking up at the younger man's face. The silver-blue eyes he still found rather fascinating were darkened by lust, staring at him through narrowed lids. He rarely closed his eyes when being with Dino; most likely it was a relic of the fighter he usually was who would never stop monitoring his opponent's actions.

He captured the other man's lips in a searing kiss and slid between Kyouyas legs, stroking the insides of his thighs while spreading them further apart. Feeling the other's body tense up once more he wrapped his fingers around Kyouya's hard erection, pumping it and got the reaction he was aiming for: all signs of rebellion against his actions died when the black-haired man thrust up into Dino's hand, moaning against his lips which made him chuckle softly. He slowly learned which buttons he had to press… things like this happening between them was a rather recent turn of actions he had to say. They had known each other for a fairly long time already before they started doing anything else but the intense training and fighting which had initially been the only purpose of their meetings. Kyouya needed a little time adapting to – but Dino was managing just fine, having the advantage of having known Kyouya in general for quite a while now.

Dino stretched out his arm and felt around for the tube of lotion on his nightstand, finding it eventually and pulling it towards him. The action didn't go by unnoticed but grinding his hips down into the other's he kept Kyouya's attention fixed on the things he made him feel. He knew the other was close to losing himself in his lust and arousal and he continued right there, knowing he could only make it good for the both of them when Kyouya surrendered and finally stopped _thinking_. It was his head that didn't allow him to let go that easily, that forced him to fight regardless of the situation at hand.

Letting Kyouya thrust up into his hand and kissing him in a way it almost made his own head spin he flipped open the lotion's cap and poured some of it onto his palm with apt fingers. The younger man still clawed at his hair and his free hand was dragging his nails down Dino's back, a sign that he had gotten Kyouya exactly where he needed him to be. He smiled and shifted his weight a little to the side, giving himself more room for what he was going to do. Flexing his fingers and spreading the lotion onto them he slipped his hand down the black-haired man's body and between his buttocks, carefully yet steadily pressing a slippery finger against the tight ring of muscles until it gave way. The younger man flinched slightly and the hand in his hair was ripping painfully at them, his whole body in the process of arching up and shoving against Dino's – when he curled his finger and made his lover flinch once more, his thighs twitching when he threw his head back with a low moan. He was shuddering and Dino grinned when he went back to kissing the others neck and collarbone, prodding the other's sweet spot right again. He didn't stand a chance… Kyouya was rather new to all of this and was easily swamped with lust when you knew how to provoke it. Judging from his reactions to everything related to sex Dino was rather certain that he was Kyouya's first male lover – he didn't know for sure because Kyouya would rather eat glass than telling him something that private, but his body language was telling him a lot.

He quickly added a second and a third finger, always being careful but determinate at the same time, mindful of keeping Kyouya in a state of need where he was most easy to manage. His own erection was painfully hard by now and he couldn't wait to finally be allowed to get lost in his passion, too. He didn't need that much active attention from Kyouya, getting his very own kick from what he perceived. The way the other looked at him and responded to his single touch, his moans and little gasps, their scents that were mixing in the air was enough to turn him on to no ends. They were both breathing harshly and sweat was starting to slicken their skin, making the meeting of their bodies even more appealing.

Biting down into the skin of Kyouyas throat with a low moan when he rubbed his hips at the other man's he pulled back his fingers, using the slick digits to spread lotion over his own erection. Noticing that Kyouya didn't react to that as he was already gone too far to care anymore he positioned himself and pushed forward, sinking into the other's hot body in a long, steady stroke. He threw his head back at the feeling of the delicious hot tightness and his own guttural moan mixed with Kyouyas strangled gasp, reminding him to slow down a little. The nails scratching down his back and the thighs clenching against his sides weren't really making it easier to wait as he couldn't think of much more than thrusting into the hot cavern, needing to release the pressure we was feeling in the centre of his body. But he forced himself to wait a little longer, giving Kyouya a little time to adjust to being stretched to that extent and continuously pumped his rock hard erection for easing the feeling of uneasiness as much as he could. He could feel his heart pound against his ribcage and leaned down to kiss his lover's throat, shivering when Kyouya turned his head a little and bit down onto his own neck, harsh hot breath hitting his skin.

Only when the hand that had been clenched in his hair slowly loosened and the whole body underneath his own relaxed a little Dino started moving, pulling back and then pushing forward again with a low moan, his free hand coming to support the younger man's hips. He set a steady rhythm he couldn't follow for long, passing the point where he was forced to let go of his self-control because passion and instinct were taking over. He gasped and thrust into the tight body again and again, feeling heat and lust course through his body that turned the ends of his nerves highly sensitive, giving him the feeling of being on fire. Kyouya was writhing underneath him, being torn between arching up into his touch and nipping lips and thrusting back onto his erection. He shifted a little and thrust into his lover at a slightly different angle and he knew he had found what he had been searching for when the other was throwing his head back, twitching and arching against him with a strangled cry, the hand in his hair clawing at it again. Dino raised his head and found Kyouya's lips in an open-mouthed kiss, finding the kiss returned with equal eagerness as they were breathing harshly and still desperate for all the contact they could manage.

They couldn't keep on for much longer in that pace, Dino could feel his lover's body tense up increasingly whenever he hit that spot deep inside of him and his own desire and lust were towering over him higher and higher. The black-haired man's toes were curling into the mattress and he clawed onto Dino as if he was the last thing that held him, completely lost in the sensations he was experiencing.

It was Kyouya who came first, hips thrusting upwards when Dino slid his thumb over the head of his erection and he poured his essence over Dino's fingers and his own abdomen with a strangled moan, arching against him before going completely limp. Dino held him and thrust into his body for a few times before the pressure in the centre of his body suddenly loosened and his lust and arousal came tumbling down onto him, making him spasm as he climaxed deep inside of Kyouya's body. He held onto the other tightly, breathing harsh and his vision a little hazy when bliss and completion were rushing through his body like electric bolts.

They stayed like that for a little while, arms tangled around each other as they slowly came down from their high, bathing in the afterglow of their completion. Dino had his forehead pressed into the crook of Kyouyas neck, still not willing to let go of the other man just yet and intent on enjoying the feeling of having him with him, under him, for another little while. His lover however thought a little different as he untangled himself from Dino and pushed against his body, making Dino slip out of his body and coming to rest beside him instead of on top of him. He grumbled a little, cursing the other's habit of going back to his usual self very quickly after having recovered from his climax. He wasn't one to cuddle with after sex… such a pity in Dino's eyes who wouldn't mind staying like that a little longer. But apparently that just wasn't Kyouya. The black-haired man actually snarled at him when he reached out to touch him so Dino just let him be. He had already learned that it was no point trying to force anything from Kyouya, if the shorter man didn't want something that was final.

The younger man laid there for another few moments before moving, getting up from the mattress to cross the room as he headed for the bathroom. Dino sighed and turned onto his side, facing the black-haired man when he came back with a damp towel which he threw at Dino. He caught it and cleaned himself off before discarding the towel and sitting up, watching Kyouya as he started searching for his clothes. He just shook his head and couldn't help but feel a little bemused. Kyouya was just strange… especially concerning his behavior after sex. Dino had never seen anyone retreating back into their shell that quickly after having had sex with someone – which implied a certain kind of trust, especially when dealing with a suspicious and antisocial person as Hibari Kyouya. He willingly slept with Dino and enjoyed it apparently – but left as soon as they were done. He just didn't get it… if Kyouya was just after a good fuck he didn't necessarily have to wait months to get it as Dino was coming over to Japan only a few times a year. But if he was after spending time with _Dino_ where was the point in leaving the moment they were done? He just didn't get it… he assumed it was just Kyouya's cloud-nature. And there was a chance that the man would change over the time… this had been their fifth time of something, it was all rather new.

He smiled a little as Kyouya pulled on his underwear, having cleaned himself up in the bathroom already.

"You know, Kyouya… the bed is big enough for the two of us."

The younger man paused for a moment then bent down to grab his shirt and shrugging into it.

"I need to go home."

Figured – even though there wasn't anything waiting for him there except his books and maybe his little bird. Dino raised his eyebrows but nodded anyway, having made an offer and not willing to approach the black-haired man any further. Kyouya obviously didn't want to stay and he accepted that, not wanting to start discussing Kyouya's strange behavior in the middle of the night. It would only result in them fighting… and he was too tired for any more action.

He watched the black-haired man get dressed from his spot on the bed, not planning on getting up again that night. He just pulled the covers up and wrapped them around his naked body as he was quickly cooling down now that he wasn't moving anymore.

When the other man was finished Dino expected him to leave more or less wordlessly but once again was proven that he still couldn't predict Hibari Kyouya. The black-haired man stood in the middle of the room for a moment, apparently thinking, and then went over to the bed which he had left a few minutes ago. He looked at Dino in his usual, neutral way and bent down a little, locking his lips with Dino's. Although being rather surprised by the other's actions he quickly leaned into the kiss, deepening it and threading his hand into the black hair. He had no idea where this sudden change of mood came from but he certainly wasn't one to complain… it even lifted his mood quite a bit.

When they broke off the kiss they were looking at each other and Dino pulled back his hand, stroking Kyouya's cheek in the movement. He smiled when the shorter man nuzzled his hand for a moment before taking a step back, breaking their moment before clearing his throat.

"When do you get back to Italy?"

He thought about the question for a few moments and then cocked his head to the side a little, not really interpreting his question to be only about his travel arrangements.

"Monday morning. I'll have a lot of things to do here but I'll text you to let you know when I'm available."

The black-haired man's eyes narrowed a little but Dino only chuckled; he did know the other man quite well after all…

Kyouya nodded curtly and then turned around, leaving the room and shortly after the suite, shutting the door behind him. Still smiling a little Dino sank back into his pillows and pulled the covers over his body, sighing at the comfortable warmth that was engulfing him within a few seconds. He was always warm which may have been due to his sun-flames… and still he wouldn't have minded having Kyouya here with him. But well… he had the impression that the cloud-guardian had already changed a little – and was now to hope that this was an ongoing process. At least when it came to him… he just couldn't imagine Hibari Kyouya getting social and extroverted at some point…

Turning off the lights he turned onto his side and closed his eyes, finally giving in to his general tiredness and the feeling of utter exhaustion. It was going be a long day tomorrow and somehow he wasn't really looking forward to it… but it couldn't be helped and the possibility of meeting Kyouya again when he worked well was enough to cheer him up quite a lot.


	3. Chapter 3

The art of negotiation

Part: 3/?

Disclaimer: Not mine, no money-making… and here I could earn so much money with the yummy boys by turning all my fantasies into yaoi-anime~ *_* wouldn't that be awesome?

Dedications: For dear ~Naru~ *_* … again. Because it's all her fault… |DDDD

Notes: Set somewhere in the future~

Songs I listened to when writing the story: 

Combichrist – The Kill V2

Lady Gaga – Alejandro

Timbaland – Morning after Dark

* * *

><p>The cool breeze was ruffling his hair and made some of the fallen leaves twirl up into the air, dragging them with it on its currents for a while before letting go and leaving them at the mercy of gravitation. The grass of the meadow was rustling and the trees were giving in to the wind's force, gently swaying back and forth.<p>

Slowly turning on the spot he was taking in his surroundings, not recognizing the place as he had never been here before. But he wasn't worried at all… due to his hyper intuition he was rather certain about what was going on, knowing the general feeling that he was always experiencing when it happened. Looking back over his shoulder up into the tops of the trees he smiled a little, following his instinct as his eyes swept over the branches.

"Where are you, Mukuro?"

This wasn't the first time it was happening and as always he wasn't afraid, he had just no reason to be. He knew the nature of the illusions that were being almost artfully crafted into his dreams and while he still hadn't managed to succeed in making himself wake up when he wanted to he was aware that it all WAS just an illusion in a dream – far from being able to harm him.

It didn't take him long to appear, Tsuna caught the movement out of the corner of his eye and turned a little, watching the blue-haired illusionist appear before his eyes. He was sitting on one of the low branches of the broad-leaved tree, one of his legs dangling in the air while the other was propped up onto the branch. He was wearing one of his typical outfits, short coat and shirt and white pants and black over-knee boots. His hair was as particular as ever, Tsuna just had the impression it was a little longer than the last time he had seen it. This was only natural; as he was wasting away in his water tank his hair just grew longer and longer. Tsuna had to admit that it suited him somehow.

The heterochromic eyes were focused on him and the slightly derisive smile that was so very typical of him was curling his pale lips. He didn't carry his weapon with him but Tsuna was certain that he just didn't need to; this was all his creation and he was controlling it perfectly, he didn't need to use any physical force to dominate here.

"You improve steadily, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna wasn't being under the impression that his mist-guardian was mocking him, his voice was as velvety smooth as it always was when talking at a normal volume. He usually seemed dangerously calm with a rather distinctive arrogant touch no matter what he was saying but Tsuna didn't see why he should go through the trouble of visiting him in his dreams without a real intention – Rokudo Mukuro never did anything without a particular reason, whatever he may have been thinking. The illusionist was one of the very few people he couldn't really read… even less than Hibari Kyouya. He understood him in his way of thinking – but was never able to predict him. His being a rather opaque creature was one of the things that fascinated Tsuna to a great extent.

He turned around to face the older man, smiling at the pale face. His eyes were sweeping up and down the other's body, noticing the two unusual rings on his gloved right hand. He crossed his arms in front of his chest in a comfortable gesture, looking up at the blue-haired illusionist.

"You give me quite a few occasions where I can prove myself, Mukuro."

The older man did show up in his dreams on a rather regular basis… with differing intentions. Occasionally they fought, sometimes they talked and sometimes Mukuro only showed him quite impressively via his illusions whatever he wanted to share. Sometimes it was very confusing but Tsuna always learned a little something which was exactly what Mukuro was alluding to. Due to his hyper intuition his senses were rather sensitive anyway and he adapted quickly.

The illusionist cocked his head a little to the side and chuckled, the sound as typical for him as his smile.

"Not as many as I wish I could in order to give you the attention you deserve, Vongola Decimo."

His voice was still very smooth and nothing in his face expressed that he was being angry; it was just his usual sarcasm that was resonating. Still Tsuna's smile faltered a little when hearing those words and he lowered his head, pressing his arms tighter against his chest.

"I'm sorry, Mukuro… I'm trying to get you out, I really am, but it proves to be rather difficult."

The other man hadn't said anything about this, hadn't accused him of anything – and still he couldn't stop himself from apologizing.

The blue-haired man was silent for a few moments and then Tsuna perceived a tsk-ing sound swiftly followed by the rustling of clothing and leafs as the illusionist jumped from his branch. He looked up in time to see Mukuro stop his falling in midair and then proceed his descending at a much slower pace, never taking his eyes off Tsuna.

"You're pathetic and pitiful, Sawada Tsunayoshi. I'm there because I chose to be."

His feet touched ground with a soft sound and he took a moment to look at Tsuna before walking a couple of steps, his eyes wandering over the horizon that seemed so near and was yet so far away. Tsuna turned on his spot and let his arms fall to the side, sad, brown eyes looking at the blue-haired man. He hesitantly went over to him, stretching out one of his hands to touch the other's shoulder.

"I know you never wanted that for yourself, Mukuro… it's cruel and contrary to everything you are. It's just… not right."

His hand never reached his guardian's shoulder as Mukuro turned around at his words, making him stop his movement in midair. Heterochromic eyes were staring at Tsuna, the red one was gleaming a little and he resisted the urge to take a step back. Mukuro could be quite intimidating at times, even if Tsuna had known him for quite a while… he felt there was no danger radiating off his mist-guardian and he trusted the older man to not make the mistake of taking things out on him.

"Don't pity me, Vongola. That's really the last thing I need, sympathy coming from _you_."

Mukuro sneered and walked past him again, leaving Tsuna with his back turned to the younger man. His outstretched hand fell to his side again and he raised his arms, went back to crossing them in front of his chest.

He knew what the man was referring to – Tsuna was the boss of a mafia-family, just those institutions that Mukuro hated with a passion. He didn't want his pity because, in Mukuro's way of seeing things, Tsuna was at least partly responsible for the state he was currently in. He didn't directly say so but Tsuna just knew.

He turned around once more but didn't approach Mukuro again – instead a small smile was tugging on his lips.

"But didn't you say I was pitiful? Then it suits me right, doesn't it?"

He bit back a chuckle when Mukuro turned around to face him, his expression more than a little surprised. He arched one of his slender eyebrows and cocked his back to the side, taking a few moments to just stare at Tsuna in a rather incredulous way. Then a small, condescendant smile was curving his pale lips and he shook his head slightly, closing his eyes for a few moments.

"You're still incredibly dumb, dame-Tsuna."

This time he didn't fight the chuckle that was making his chest vibrate, looking at Mukuro with a soft smile. He knew… he trusted far too easily and always believed in the good side of people, no matter who it was. He was also very forgiving and couldn't keep up his anger towards people for long, he didn't know anyone that he really utterly disliked. Mukuro thought of this as stupid – or of an 'innocent childishness' that made him pity Tsuna very much. He claimed to be oblivious to such feelings – which Tsuna just didn't believe. Mukuro was not a creature of utter evilness, as much as he liked to make himself be seen that way.

"I know."

He stayed where he was, completely relaxed even though he had just been insulted by one of his guardians. He had his arms still crossed comfortably in front of his chest, not feeling alarmed in the slightest.

His eyes still fixed on Mukuro and his long ponytail waving softly in the cool breeze he got serious once more, watching the other intently when trying to put into words what he was feeling.

"And you're family, Mukuro. I won't accept your condition for much longer."

The smile faded from the other's face and was replaced by something that Tsuna would consider a scowl, the heterochromic eyes flashing dangerously.

"Don't count me among yours, Vongola Decimo. I never sided with you and never will - it's still my yearning to destroy everything related to the mafia. What do you think I will do _if_ you really succeed in getting me out? Never expect me to become one of your dogs, Sawada Tsunayoshi. I'd still take over your body to get a little closer to my goal, never hesitating in getting rid of you."

He didn't so much as blink at the harsh words Mukuro had just dished out, holding the other man's intense gaze levelly.

Another smile was tugging on his lips and he wasn't afraid to show it once more, still no signs of nervousness to be perceived. There was no reason to be –

"I know you wouldn't."

Even though Mukuro denied it again and again, in a way he was part of their little group. He fought at their side when they needed him (even though he would rather refer to it as convenient for himself as in bringing him a little closer to some kind of goal) and didn't do them any harm, a strong enemy had always united them – and Mukuro had grown more cooperative when time passed. Tsuna knew his words were rather straight forward… but Mukuro had been the same and so ne didn't see any reason to watch his mouth.

The blue-haired man stared him, a rather stunned expression had replaced his scowl in an instant. He blinked at Tsuna a couple of times before regaining his composure. But instead of giving him more sneering and a fit of harsh words to oppose Tsuna the illusionist only smiled. The chuckle that was so typical of him curved his lips and he closed his eyes for a second, putting one of his gloved hands into the pocket of his white pants. Looking back up into Tsuna's eyes he walked over to him, for the first time in that meeting closing the distance between them instead of creating it, Tsuna noticed.

Mukuro didn't really stop when he reached Tsuna, just slowing down when he passed him.

Tsuna's smile intensified and he turned a little with the man that was passing him, gently reaching out to touch the other's wrist. Feeling content as Mukuro had neither denied his words nor agreed with Tsuna he still didn't dare to just grab for him, he just didn't want the other to leave just like that.

The older man did stop his steps and turned to face him, arching an eyebrow at him as heterochromic eyes were locking onto Tsuna's own. His smile was fading into a soft expression when he stepped a little closer to Mukuro and cocked his head a little to the side, leaning forward to capture the other's lips in a gentle kiss.

It took Mukuro only a few seconds to react to this, his free hand came up to cup Tsuna's cheek and with skilled ease he parted his lips, deepening the kiss. He closed his eyes and entwined his fingers with Mukuro's, greeting the intruding tongue with his own as he moaned softly against the other's lips. The cupping hand fell from his cheek and the gloved fingers were threading through his hair instead, down to his neck where they pulled his head back a little, giving Mukuro better access to his mouth.

When Mukuro eventually broke the kiss none of them was out of breath, it hadn't been its purpose to make them crave for so much more. It had been evident from the beginning that it hadn't been Mukuro's cause for coming; usually he let Tsuna know rather clearly what he was after.

The blue-haired man's lips curved into one of his mysterious smiles as he turned to continue the movement Tsuna had interrupted a few minutes ago, gently detangling his fingers from Tsuna's.

"Goodnight, Vongola Decimo."

Tsuna just watched him go with a small smile still present on his lips and as the other slowly disappeared he closed his eyes, knowing what would happen next.

"Goodnight…"

His voice was echoing in the space that wasn't limited and for a few moments he felt like floating, then falling…

He slowly opened his eyes and sleepily pulled his blankets tighter around himself, not wanting to give up the comfortable warmth he was being in. Sighing softly he closed his eyes again, snuggling deeper into his pillow. Just a little longer… he was sure that his impertinent alarm clock would be bothering him shortly, so he was just going to sleep a little longer. The small smile was back on his face as he went back to sleep, content on having seen his mist-guardian as it had been a while since his last visit. It hadn't been long and it hadn't been much, but it was better than nothing… and even though their meetings weren't harmonic all the time, sometimes they just argued and fought, he would miss them a lot if Mukuro stopped coming to him. Tsuna never really knew what to expect but was mostly happy anyway – because he knew that he did his part in keeping Mukuro sane and healthy. He assumed that this was a great reason why Mukuro spend a big part of his precious energy on spending time with Tsuna, however that time's character may be. It kept him same, being away from his prison and the feeling of being completely helpless and bound to the point of complete surrender - the worst thing to feel for a creature of the unbound and rebellious mist.

His breathing becoming deep and calm again Tsuna just went back to sleep, letting sleep just pull him into its warm, strong arms. He looked forward to meeting Mukuro again… no matter how long it would be until the next time.

* * *

><p>AN: I promise more action in the next chapter, again~ DDD


End file.
